


Much Ado About Nothing

by sidhedcv



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«David mi ha chiesto se usciamo insieme» finalmente ecco svelato il motivo della sua distrazione –  e probabilmente anche il motivo di quel sorrisino che di tanto in tanto spuntava sulle sue labbra senza un'apparente causa.<br/>«Buon per te» risponde Nick laconico, fissando lo sguardo su un punto imprecisato della lavagna e sperando che il professore arrivi in fretta per mettere fine a quel tormento di conversazione.<br/>Nicole sbuffa, scuotendo la testa e bisbigliando – perché le preghiere di Nick sono state esaudite e il docente è appena entrato in classe – un «no, insieme insieme. Noi tre insieme».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albioncheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire/gifts).



«Da grande farò l’attore» l’espressione di Nick è terribilmente seria e buffa allo stesso tempo – come solo un bambino di sei anni potrebbe fare – e per qualche istante David lo guarda un po’ confuso, piegando la testa di lato e arricciando le labbra.

«Tipo quelli dei cartoni animati? Come fai a diventare un cartone animato? Puoi diventare tutto blu e farti crescere i capelli fucsia e--»

«No, l’attore di teatro!»

«Non sono mai andato a teatro» Nick scuote la testa a quell’affermazione, chiedendosi ancora una volta per quale motivo si ostina a voler stare con quel bambino – anche se lo sa perfettamente: è scemo e divertente e poi ha un sacco di giochi belli e sempre nuovi.

La sua mamma lo porta spesso a teatro con lei, solo se sta buono buono  e in silenzio, soprattutto quando non sa dove altro metterlo e _ha davvero voglia di rilassarsi_ e papà non lo vuole avere tra i piedi in casa.

Che cosa stupida, pensa Nick, minacciarlo per farlo stare in silenzio: a lui piace così tanto andare a vedere quegli spettacoli da passare tutto il tempo con la bocca spalancata a pendere dalle labbra degli attori – o dei cantanti, quando vanno a vedere qualche musical. Anche quando – e succede spesso – non capisce cosa esattamente stiano dicendo.

Da grande farà l’attore, questo è certo.

 

*

  
_Dieci anni dopo_.

 

 

«To', guarda! La mia cara signora Sdegnosità! Siete ancora viva?»

«È forse possibile che muoia la Sdegnosità quando a nutrirla trova un cibo come il signor Benedetto? La cortesia stessa diventerebbe Sdegnosità se voi le capitaste davanti».

«Allora è vero! Della cortesia non ci si deve fidare. Comunque è sicuro che tutte le donne mi amano, eccetto voi. E in fondo al cuore mi piacerebbe pensare che non sono senza cuore, perché per la verità non ne amo nessuna».

«Una bella fortuna per le donne. Ringrazio Dio e il mio sangue frigido che in questo sono uguale a voi; preferisco sentire il mio cane abbaiare ad una cornacchia che un uomo giurarmi amore».

«Che Dio conservi sempre la signoria vostra di questo parere, così qualche gentiluomo scamperà al destino di avere la faccia graffiata».

«I graffi peggiorerebbero ben poco, se fosse una faccia come la vostra».

«Vorrei che il mio cavallo fosse veloce e infaticabile come la vostra lingua. Ma andate per la vostra strada, in nome di Dio: io ho finito».

Nick prende un respiro profondo dopo l'ultima battuta, nascondendo il viso nel copione e lasciandosi sfuggire un mezzo gemito di sofferenza che Nicole accoglie con uno sguardo accigliato: «che hai da sbuffare?»

«Mi sembra che non vada bene. Non mi prenderanno mai» il ragazzo affonda ancora di più il viso tra i fogli, evitando in tutti i modi di guardarla - non che questo la convinca a smettere di fissarlo con quell'espressione che quasi riesce a _sentire_ attraverso la carta.

«Non dire stronzate, Nick, sei bravissimo. Non hai fatto un errore e interpreti benissimo Benedetto» per un secondo Nick si arrischia a lanciarle un'occhiata di sfuggita e come pensava quello sguardo è proprio lì, in tutta la sua magnificenza e la sua imperiosità. Quando Nicole dice qualcosa è fisicamente impossibile essere in disaccordo – a meno di non volersi trovare con le gambe al posto delle braccia e la testa infilata in luoghi non esattamente consoni – quindi tutto quello che il ragazzo può fare è annuire e prendere di nuovo un respiro profondo.

«Se lo dici tu».

«Lo dico io» _ecco, appunto_. Un piccolo sorriso spunta sulle labbra di Nick a quella risposta e la ragazza ovviamente finge di ignorarlo, riprendendo in mano il copione e scorrendo velocemente le battute rimanenti; «cosa c'è dopo?»

«Non capisco perché non vuoi proporti nel ruolo di Beatrice» la interrompe sovrappensiero Nick, mordendosi distrattamente il labbro inferiore e ripensando al modo perfetto in cui Nicole ha recitato le battute. Non che lei faccia qualcosa in modo meno che perfetto: tutto quello che dice, pensa e fa è illuminato dalla luce della perfezione e no, questa non è soltanto la sua visione delle cose e un modo per capire quanto pateticamente sia innamorato di lei dalla terza elementare, no, è quello che pensano tutti quelli che la conoscono. Nicole è perfetta in tutto e per tutto, perfino quelli che in linea di massima sarebbero da classificare come difetti in lei assumono un'aurea di positività: non è esattamente alta? Al contrario: è perfettamente proporzionata e femminile. È un po' troppo saccente? Certo che no: è semplicemente precisa.

A volte Nick la guarda e si chiede cosa ha fatto di buono nella sua vita precedente per potersi vantare di averla come amica – e al tempo stesso si chiede che cosa ha fatto di così malvagio da essere finito relegato nella zona di _migliore amico e niente di più da qui all'eternità_.

«Perché ho troppe cose da fare, troppe attività extra e non ho tempo per il teatro» risponde lei con un piccolo sospiro, sistemandosi meglio contro il muro della palestra. A quest'ora la scuola è quasi vuota ma quello rimane comunque il loro posto preferito; «senza contare poi che sono brava a fare Beatrice solo perché sono esattamente come lei. Non sono certo portata per il teatro».

Nick sta quasi per scoppiare a ridere – perché andiamo, Nicole potrebbe fare letteralmente qualsiasi cosa: anche una scissione di atomi casalinga senza aver mai aperto un libro con tutta probabilità le riuscirebbe perfettamente – quando un rumore di voci all'entrata della palestra interrompe entrambi.

«Dai, Dave, muovi il culo e vai a prendere i palloni!» una risata a seguire e improvvisamente davanti a loro compare un ragazzo dell'ultimo anno che, purtroppo, Nick conosce fin troppo bene. «Ehi Nick!» difatti David gli sorride subito, accennando un saluto con la mano prima di rivolgere subito lo sguardo su Nicole – Nick fa di tutto per non notare il lievissimo rossore sulle guance dell'amica ma è davvero difficile farlo. Davvero, davvero difficile.

«Ciao-- ci conosciamo?» Nicole fissa insistentemente il sorriso del ragazzo – enorme, altissimo ragazzo con due spalle incredibilmente ampie e due occhi incredibilmente azzurri; ma ha già detto incredibilmente e quella è una ripetizione e non va affatto bene – e per qualche minuto rimane in silenzio, prima di riscuotersi e scuotere appena il capo; «no, veramente no».

«Oh-- be', io sono David!» il sorriso di David si allarga ulteriormente e lei fa appena in tempo a rispondere con un piccolo cenno di intesa e il proprio nome prima che il ragazzo venga richiamato dai suoi amici. Se ne va lanciando un ultimo sguardo ad entrambi, ancora sorridendo, e solo dopo qualche secondo, quando è sicura che se ne sia davvero andato, Nicole si volta verso Nick: «non sapevo che lo conoscessi».

«Lo conosco da quando eravamo bambini. Amico di famiglia e cazzi vari».

«E perché non me l'hai mai presentato, scusa?» puntigliosa come sempre Nicole lo fissa con le sopracciglia inarcate fin quando Nick non borbotta qualche stupida scusa e le agita il copione davanti agli occhi.

«Possiamo tornare a questo? L'audizione è domani e questo sarà l'ultimo spettacolo del liceo. Non posso buttare via quest'occasione».

 

Sono a lezione insieme, un paio di settimane dopo, seduti uno accanto all'altra e per tutta la giornata Nick ha potuto osservare lo strano comportamento della compagna: Nicole non è mai sovrappensiero, Nicole non è mai distratta – meno che mai durante le lezioni –, Nicole non pensa mai ad altro se non a quello che sta facendo. Quel giorno invece pare proprio che ci sia qualche altro pensiero più importante di.. tutto il resto?

«David mi ha chiesto se usciamo insieme» finalmente ecco svelato il motivo della sua distrazione –  e probabilmente anche il motivo di quel sorrisino che di tanto in tanto spuntava sulle sue labbra senza un'apparente causa.

«Buon per te» risponde Nick laconico, fissando lo sguardo su un punto imprecisato della lavagna, sperando che il professore arrivi in fretta per mettere fine a quel tormento di conversazione.

Nicole sbuffa, scuotendo la testa e bisbigliando – perché le preghiere di Nick sono state esaudite e il docente è appena entrato in classe – un «no, insieme insieme. Noi tre insieme».

Nick rimane in silenzio per tutto il resto della lezione e per quanto gli spiaccia ammetterlo dovrà chiedere a qualcuno – non Nicole, non Nicole, non Nicole, assolutamente non Nicole – di passargli gli appunti di matematica perché in tutta sincerità della lezione non ha seguito _nulla_.


	2. II

Salta fuori – Nick non lo sapeva e si chiede come sia stato possibile farselo sfuggire, visto e considerato che il suo migliore amico d'infanzia va in giro a vantarsene qualcosa tipo ogni quindici minuti – che David ha una macchina.

Una macchina parecchio bella, per inciso, che è molto più di quello che ora come ora è in suo possesso: una vecchia bicicletta scassata sulla quale pedala ogni mattina fino a scuola, tenendo incrociato tutto l'incrociabile nella speranza che non cada a pezzi proprio mentre percorre la discesa che lo porta all'incrocio più pericoloso di tutta la città. Che ovviamente è proprio quello davanti al loro liceo.

In ogni caso David ha una macchina ed è esattamente in quella macchina che entrambi aspettano, parcheggiati nel vialetto, che Nicole esca di casa e li raggiunga.

La situazione è estremamente imbarazzante non tanto perché tra loro due ci sia qualche problema quanto più perché Nick sembra aver deciso di chiudere la bocca e rimanere in silenzio per il resto della sua vita.

David lo guarda di sfuggita – anche se ovviamente Nick si è accorto di quegli sguardi: David che cerca di fare qualcosa di nascosto è tranquillamente equiparabile ad un elefante che tenta di nascondersi dietro un ramoscello – e si domanda insistentemente che cosa ci sia dietro quel silenzio.

Certo: con l'inizio hanno smesso di vedersi ogni giorno come facevano da bambini, ma questo per David non ha mai significato la fine di un'amicizia e ora si chiede se invece per Nick non sia stato un po' così.

«Allora..» esordisce dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio, arrischiandosi a lanciare un'occhiata all'altro passeggero, che però sembra ancora voler evitare il suo sguardo; «Nicole, eh?»

«.. Nicole» si limita a rispondere Nick con voce atona, fissando con insistenza fuori dal finestrino, apparentemente convinto che se fisserà abbastanza a lungo il cancello allora quello si aprirà e finalmente Nicole uscirà da quella maledetta casa.

«No, voglio dire-- non credevo ti piacesse Nicole».

«Certo che non lo credevi: l'hai conosciuta una settimana fa» sbuffa finalmente Nick dopo qualche secondo di silenzio – che alle orecchie di David suona come un silenzio parecchio ostile.

L'altro ragazzo ignora i – più che manifesti – segnali che indicano quanto poco Nick abbia voglia di parlare in quel momento e scuote la testa a quelle parole: «non è proprio vero-vero: l'ho già vista in giro parecchie volte. Sapevo che avevi una cotta per una ma non credevo fosse lei».

«Io non ho-- non ho una cotta per Nicole. Non ho una cotta per nessuno» sbotta Nick in tutta risposta, voltandosi a guardarlo per la prima volta da quando è salito in macchina.

«Ma dai, se non smetti mai di guardarla. Ti conosco troppo bene, Nick».

David scoppia a ridere ma l'espressione dell'altro ha il potere di farlo zittire dopo solo qualche secondo; fortuna che qualche secondo dopo la portiera della macchina si apre e Nicole saluta entrambi con un sorriso e un piccolo cenno del capo.

 

La serata procede stranamente bene e capita sempre più spesso, sempre per qualche secondo in più che Nick riesca a dimenticarsi delle premesse di questa cosa: è così ovvio che Nicole l'abbia voluto lì solo per _stare tranquilla_ , è così ovvio che David abbia accettato soltanto per poter vedere lei, è così ovvio che nessuno dei due lo voglia veramente lì; è bello però, solo per qualche istante, convincersi che non sia così e che la serata stia andando esattamente come dovrebbe andare.

In effetti è difficile pensare qualcosa di diverso da questo, specialmente quando entrambi la riaccompagnano a casa fino alla porta e lei pretende di ricevere un bacio della buonanotte: in un primo momento Nick pensa che si riferisca soltanto a David ed è già pronto per allontanarsi sapendo di aver sempre avuto ragione.

Si ricrede, però, quando Nicole si scosta dalle labbra dell'altro e lo prende per mano, tirandoselo contro e coinvolgendolo in un bacio che lascia Nick senza fiato: ha sognato questo momento per così tanto ed ora, senza bene capire perché, sta avendo quello che ha sempre voluto.

David bacia piano il collo di Nicole che mugugna qualcosa di poco sensato nella bocca di Nick, soffermandosi a mordergli piano il labbro inferiore e quello, in tutta onestà, sembra a tutti niente meno che il Paradiso.

Rimangono fuori dalla porta per interi minuti – a qualcuno sembrano ore felici, a qualcun altro soltanto pochi istanti di perfezione – prima che Nicole si scosti piano da entrambi e con un sorrisino comunichi mestamente di dover proprio tornare.

Per tutto il tragitto rimanente – David si è gentilmente offerto di dargli un passaggio a casa – entrambi rimangono in un perfetto silenzio attonito che per qualche strana ragione sembra estremamente diverso da quello dell'andata.

 

Sono passate poche settimane da quell'unico appuntamento serale: gli impegni teatrali di Nick, quelli scolastici di Nicole e quelli sportivi di Dave hanno mangiato tutto il tempo libero e in due settimane non sono mai riusciti a trovare un momento per potersi rivedere – se non per qualche secondo prima o dopo le lezioni.

Entrambi però gli hanno assicurato – questo pensa Nick nello sbirciare nervosamente oltre il palco, nei posti riservati agli invitati degli attori – che sarebbero di certo stati presenti alla prima dello spettacolo.

«Non verranno, idiota» sghignazza una voce alle sue spalle e perfino prima che Nick possa girarsi il grosso, grasso tizio che gioca a rugby insieme a David – e che per punizione era stato costretto ad occuparsi di dipingere le scenografie – torna a ridergli in faccia.

«Prego?» si limita a replicare Nick, storcendo il naso per l'orrendo alito del tizio.

«Davvero ci hai creduto? David è il tipo più popolare della scuola e lei-- be', una così non starebbe mai con te» di nuovo quella risata volgare che quasi costringe Nick a ripararsi – addirittura gli sputi? davvero? – dietro un albero finto; «sono andati alla festa di Ben. Tu non sei stato invitato, vero?»

Nick sbuffa sonoramente, dandogli le spalle e tornando a ripassare mentalmente il copione. Le incertezze nella sua voce, però, tradiscono fin troppo bene il suo stato d'animo.

 

«Non può essere una beffa, parlavano sul serio: la verità l'hanno saputa da Ero. Sembra che a loro faccia compassione la donna, pare che il suo amore abbia pieno corso. Amare me! Deve essere ricompensata.

Ho sentito come mi giudicano: dicono che mi comporterei da orgoglioso se mi accorgessi che è lei ad amarmi, dicono che morrebbe piuttosto che darmi un segno d'affetto. Io non ho mai pensato a sposarmi ma non voglio mostrarmi orgoglioso; beato chi ascolta le critiche e sa trarne profitto per correggersi!

Dicono che la ragazza sia bella: è vero, ne sono testimone; e virtuosa e non posso dire il contrario; e saggia, se non fosse che ama me: in fede mia questa non è una grande prova di intelligenza ma nemmeno di follia perché anch'io posso innamorarmi perdutamente di lei. Mi daranno addosso forse con lazzi e stoccate perché tanto tempo ho inveito contro il matrimonio: ma, insomma, forse non si cambia nel corso della vita? E dovrebbero le facezie e le sentenze e simili proiettili di carta lanciati dal cervello distogliere un uomo dall'inclinazione del suo umore? No: il mondo va popolato! E quando io dicevo che sarei morto scapolo non credevo di vivere fino a quando mi sarei sposato».

Le poltrone in prima fila – due, due singole poltrone, tutte le altre sono occupate – rimangono vuote per tutta la durata dello spettacolo e quando Nick si costringe a recitare quelle parole qualsiasi persona nella sala riesce a rendersi conto di quanto poco vere esse suonino.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il telefono vibra di nuovo, stavolta per avvisarlo di un sms — il millesimo della mattinata — che Nick ha già deciso di non leggere; la curiosità però vince sulla sua logica e pochi secondi più tardi sta fissando lo schermo del cellulare e l’avviso di un messaggio lasciato nella segreteria.  
> «Ti prego, Nick, sappiamo che sei arrabbiato ma facci almeno spiegare cosa—» ma Nick lancia il telefono sul divano dopo quelle prime parole, lasciando la stanza senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro. Non ha la minima intenzione di sentire che cos’hanno da dire quei due stronzi.

 

Il telefono vibra per la centesima volta della giornata, andando a sommarsi alle altre mille volte in cui Nicole o David l’hanno chiamato nel corso degli ultimi tre giorni; senza contare tutte le volte in cui sono venuti a suonare il campanello e Nick ha fatto finta di non essere in casa o le volte in cui hanno tentato di sorprenderlo in una qualche imboscata fuori da scuola — e Nick è troppo sveglio per farsi beccare così.

Fissa distrattamente lo schermo del cellulare illuminarsi e mostrare una foto particolarmente bella di David — che riesce puntualmente ad essere un gran figo in qualsiasi angolazione e con qualsiasi luce e Nick vorrebbe un po’ picchiarsi perché questo non è il momento adatto per pensare a quanto David e Nicole siano incredibilmente belli. Quel pensiero lo riporta immediatamente alla consapevolezza che lui non è abbastanza, che non è stato abbastanza per loro.

La tentazione di rispondere è fortissima, anche solo perché sarebbe curioso di sentire quali potrebbero essere le loro patetiche scuse: perché non dirgli semplicemente che volevano stare da soli? Perché non dirgli semplicemente che quella era una follia e che _in tre non può essere una vera relazione_? Perché fingere soltanto per poterlo ingannare e abbandonare proprio in quella sera così importante?

Eppure una voce nella sua testa ripete continuamente che qualcosa non torna, che c’è _molto più_ che qualcosa in tutta quella orrenda storia che non è come dovrebbe essere: conosce David da quando avevano cinque anni e Nicole è la sua migliore amica dal primo giorno del liceo, li conosce anche troppo bene e dentro di sé sa che nessuno dei due sarebbe così stronzo da ingannarlo senza motivo. E Nick ricorda quei baci, ricorda Nicole che si stringe contro di lui e David che li preme entrambi contro di sé e quella meravigliosa sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco che mai aveva provato prima.

Il telefono vibra di nuovo, stavolta per avvisarlo di un sms — il millesimo della mattinata — che Nick ha già deciso di non leggere; la curiosità però vince sulla sua logica e pochi secondi più tardi sta fissando lo schermo del cellulare e l’avviso di un messaggio lasciato nella segreteria.

« _Ti prego, Nick, sappiamo che sei arrabbiato ma facci almeno spiegare cosa—_ » ma Nick lancia il telefono sul divano dopo quelle prime parole, lasciando la stanza senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro. Non ha la minima intenzione di sentire che cos’hanno da dire quei due stronzi.

 

Questo non impedisce né a David né a Nicole di continuare comunque a chiamarlo e a cercare di trovarlo fuori da casa per riuscire a parlargli; ma nonostante l’insistenza e la certezza di non voler lasciare perdere entrambi cominciano a perdere le speranze: Nick sa essere tremendamente testardo quando vuole e se non ha intenzione di vederli e sentirli.. è possibile che riesca nel suo intento fino alla fine dell’anno scolastico.

«Pensi che dovremmo aspettare che gli passi?» mormora David sottovoce, appoggiando la fronte contro la spalla di Nicole con un’espressione a dir poco sconfitta; «intendo: che gli passi abbastanza da potergli parlare? Forse insistere così tanto ora non è la cosa migliore da fare».

Nicole sospira con rassegnazione, passando distrattamente le dita tra i capelli di David nel tentativo di confortare se stessa e anche il proprio fidanzato — okay, uno dei due, questo pensiero non migliora di certo il disastro di sensazioni che le opprimono la testa e il cuore.

«Non sono sicura che sia una buona idea.. probabilmente se smettessimo si arrabbierebbe ancora di più e finirebbe per pensare che non ci interessa di lui».

David annuisce mestamente, sicuro che Nicole abbia ragione: entrambi conoscono anche troppo bene Nick e sanno che farsi perdonare una cosa simile non sarà affatto semplice.

«È assurdo che ci siamo messi in questo casino per una cosa così stupida» sbotta Nicole dopo minuti e minuti di silenzio, sbattendo il cellulare sul tavolo con rabbia; «per una stronzata simile!»

«Mi dispiace..» David china il capo con un’espressione colpevole e Nicole si affretta a prendergli il viso tra le mani nel tentativo di rassicurarlo.

«Non è colpa tua, non è colpa mia, non è colpa di nessuno se non della sfiga del cazzo che ci perseguita sempre e comunque» sibila con frustrazione, facendosi ancora più piccola contro il petto di David che la stringe ancora con più forza.

Entrambi sentono il calore e la dolcezza di quell’abbraccio e allo stesso modo entrambi si rendono conto che qualcosa manca, che qualcosa — o meglio: qualcuno — di fondamentale non è lì con loro.

E nonostante mille altri tentativi la presenza di Nick non torna ad occupare il posto che le spetta.

 

Passano quasi due settimane di silenzio assoluto da parte di Nick prima che gli altri due riescano effettivamente a trovare l’occasione perfetta per riuscire a parlare con l’altro ragazzo: lo spettacolo teatrale è andato così tanto bene che la scuola ha deciso di programmare una seconda serata e, ovviamente, Nick parteciperà alla replica. Entrambi sanno che quella potrebbe essere l’unica occasione per riuscire a parlare con lui e nessuno dei due ha intenzione di lasciarsela sfuggire.

Per questo si ritrovano nell’auditorium della scuola, insieme al centinaio di persone che hanno deciso di vedere una seconda volta lo spettacolo, pigiati in fondo alla sala e costretti — specialmente Nicole — a tirarsi su sulle punte dei piedi per poter vedere qualcosa.

Nick recita bene come ha fatto l’ultima volta e come ha fatto tutte le volte prima e per qualche secondo David sembra quasi dimenticarsi dei casini che sono successi e la possibilità che le cose non si sistemino; Nicole non distoglie mai lo sguardo da Nick e rimane concentrata su quello che hanno programmato di dirgli, pur sapendo che con tutta probabilità non avranno modo di riuscirci del tutto.

«Come! Se è lei che m’ha dato più colpi di quanti possa sopportare un ceppo! L’avrebbe rimbeccata anche una quercia cui non fosse rimasta che una foglia! Perfino la mia maschera di carta sembrava che volesse prender vita per starle a fronte e risponderle a tono. M’ha detto, ignara che il suo cavaliere fossi io, ch’ero il buffone del Principe; ch’ero più ottuso d’un lungo disgelo, bersagliandomi poi, beffa su beffa, con una sì incredibile destrezza, che mi pareva d’essere ridotto nient’altro che una sagoma dipinta presa a bersaglio da un intero esercito» Nick sputa fuori quelle parole una per una con un tono di voce così tanto infuriato da stupire qualsiasi spettatore: fortunatamente la rabbia questa volta è dalla sua parte.

«Parla pugnali: ogni parola infilza; avesse il fiato così micidiale come lo son gli epiteti che sforna, non resterebbe più forma di vita intorno a lei: appesterebbe l’aria da contagiar fin la Stella Polare. Non la vorrei per moglie, nemmeno se portasse come dote tutti i doni che possedeva Adamo prima d’avere trasgredito a Dio. Quella sarebbe stata capacissima di metter Ercole a girar lo spiedo in cucina; che dico, addirittura avrebbe fatto a pezzi la sua clava per accenderci il fuoco… Non parliamone! Osservatela bene: Ate infernale in veste di ragazza di famiglia. Renderei grazie a Dio se facesse che un qualche negromante potesse trarle il diavolo che ha in corpo, perché finch’ella sta su questa terra all’inferno si può viver tranquilli come in un santuario, sì che gli uomini faccian peccato apposta per andarci, ché, in verità, dov’ella posa i piedi sono orrori, sconquassi, turbamenti».

Sbotta quelle parole pensando a Nicole e a David e a quanto entrambi siano stati crudeli e stronzi con lui, ignorando completamente la voce nella sua testa che strilla _non è possibile che sia andata così._

Gli applausi dalla fine dello spettacolo valgono la fatica che ha dovuto sopportare per trascinarsi fuori da casa e occuparsi di qualcosa che non fosse piangersi addosso — e non ha nessun problema a riconoscerlo, si fa già abbastanza schifo da solo e peggio di così non potrebbe andare — ma dopo più di mezz’ora dalla fine della recita tutto quello che Nick vuole è tornare a casa.

Per questo finge di non sentire le voci che alle sue spalle, mentre affretta il passo e si stringe nel cappotto, lo chiamano più e più volte.

 «Nick!» ma David non sembra intenzionato a cedere e del resto nemmeno Nicole smette di provare a chiamarlo fino a quando Nick perde la pazienza, si mette a correre e gli altri due si rendono conto che la cosa non funzionerà mai.

È in quel momento che David sfodera tutte le sue doti da sportivo e si lancia in una corsa sfrenata, raggiungendo Nick e caricandoselo in spalla — ignorando completamente i pugni che quest’ultimo sbatte furiosamente contro la propria schiena — per portarlo indietro fino a Nicole.

«Lasciami andare!» strilla Nick quando David lo posa a terra ma lo tiene fermo per i fianchi, costringendolo a guardare Nicole; «testa di cazzo, lasciami andare!»

«Nick per favore vogliamo soltanto provare a spiegarti cos’è successo» interviene Nicole nel tentativo di farlo tranquillizzare quel tanto che basta da poter cominciare a parlare. Nick però non sembra intenzionato a calmarsi e Nicole si ritrova a pensare che l’unico modo per poterlo far smettere di urlare sia baciarlo di slancio. A quanto pare il metodo funziona perché tra i tre cala un silenzio incredulo e lievemente imbarazzato fino a quando David non si arrischia di nuovo a parlare: «vogliamo solo spiegarti—»

Ma Nick lo interrompe con un sibilo frustrato, cercando di non guardare nessuno dei due: «Lo so, lo so che il tuo amico è stato male e tutto il resto, lo so che siete stati con lui e che non siete potuti venire, lo so che—»

«E allora perché sei così arrabbiato con noi?» mormora Nicole con un tono di voce più stanco che frustrato, prendendo la mano di Nick e intrecciandone le dita con le proprie.

L’altro ragazzo si chiude in un silenzio ostinato che David e Nicole tentano in tutti i modi di rispettare: si rendono conto che Nick vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma che non è ancora deciso a farlo e qualcosa in loro li spinge a credere che si tratti di un pensiero importante.

Passano interi minuti di silenzio prima che Nick riesca ad aprire la bocca e a bisbigliare quel « _perché mai dovreste voler stare con me?_ » che lascia entrambi senza parole.

«Che cosa vorrebbe dire questo?» domanda David con un’espressione chiaramente stupita, prendendo il viso dell’altro ragazzo tra le mani e ricercando il suo sguardo con decisione; «perché non dovremmo volerlo?»

«Perché tu sei il ragazzo più popolare di tutta la scuola, hai un sacco di amici e vai ad un sacco di feste e tutto il resto» sbotta Nick senza più riuscire a controllarsi, prima di voltarsi a guardare Nicole; «e tu sei super intelligente e hai i voti più alti di tutti e frequenti qualsiasi attività extra-scolastica e io—»

Il silenzio cala di nuovo tra loro fin quando Nick non si decide a finire la frase: «io non sono niente di che».

David apre la bocca nel tentativo di rispondere a quella frase ma Nicole riesce ad essere più veloce di lui e ad esclamare quel « _sei una testa di cazzo!_ » che zittisce definitivamente gli altri due.

«Perché pensi queste cose? Siamo tuoi amici da tanto, se pensassimo queste cose di te credi davvero che—»

«Ma stare insieme è diverso dall’essere amici!» sbotta nuovamente Nick, scostandosi con rabbia — e nella sua testa è conscio di quanto quella rabbia sia in realtà soltanto paura — da David e fissando Nicole; «voi due sareste la coppia perfetta e non capisco per quale cazzo di motivo vogliate stare con me».

«Perché siamo innamorati, brutto cretino, ti basta come risposta?» la voce di Nicole suona molto più esasperata del solito e David pensa che forse sia il caso di intervenire e provare a districare la situazione.

«Siamo innamorati di te, Nick, credevamo l’avessi capito settimane fa. E prima che tu possa dire qualsiasi sciocchezza sul perché non dovremmo esserlo» mormora con voce pacata David, guadagnandosi un sguardo di gratitudine da parte di Nicole; «dovresti metterti in testa che non ci si innamora di qualcuno per scelta».

«E che hai mille qualità per le quali qualcuno potrebbe innamorarsi di te!» esclama Nicole giusto qualche secondo prima di essere coinvolta in un abbraccio e di ritrovarsi strizzata tra le braccia di David e stretta contro il petto di Nick.

«Siete comunque degli stronzi» bisbiglia quest’ultimo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, tentando di nascondere l’evidente rossore sul suo viso; «vi siete persi il mio spettacolo».

«Veramente ne abbiamo perso solo metà» cerca di rabbonirlo David, senza lasciare nemmeno per un secondo la presa su entrambi i suoi fidanzati; «siamo arrivati alla fine del secondo atto e non potevamo più sederci in prima fila, quindi siamo rimasti in fondo e probabilmente tu non—»

«Ho detto che siete comunque degli stronzi e ho tutto il diritto ad essere arrabbiato con—» ma Nick viene improvvisamente interrotto dalle labbra di Nicole che si premono contro le sue, seguite subito dopo da quelle di David che gli sfiorano con dolcezza il collo.

Improvvisamente Nick non ha più tanta voglia di litigare con loro.

 

*

_Dieci anni dopo._

 

«Come mi sento? Vi dirò, Don Pedro: un’intera accademia di satirici che mi coprisse di frizzi e sberleffi non riuscirebbe a mutarmi d’umore. Ma credete davvero che m’importi, ora una satira o un epigramma? No, a lasciarsi schiacciare dalle beffe si finisce con non mettersi più niente di bello indosso. A farla breve, una volta deciso di sposarmi, non mi passa nemmeno per il capo quello che il mondo potrà dire contro. Perciò farete una fatica inutile a irridermi per quello che in passato abbia potuto dir sul matrimonio. L’uomo è volubile per sua natura: questa è la conclusione cui son giunto» Nick pronuncia quelle parole con una gioia autentica nella voce e soltanto qualche secondo più tardi, a spettacolo concluso, l’intero teatro si alza in piedi e si lascia andare ad un applauso entusiastico.

Gli attori tornano sul palcoscenico per ringraziare e per esibirsi nei consueti inchini ma gli occhi di Nick sono rivolti soltanto alle due persone sedute nei posti miglior del teatro — piccoli vantaggi di essere un attore shakespeariano di fama nazionale — che sorridono e applaudono più forte di chiunque altro.

Nick sorride con ancora più gioia al pensiero di quello che lo aspetta a casa — e l’immagine di Nicole e David che festeggiano il suo successo nei modi che preferisce rimane il compenso migliore tra tutti.

 


End file.
